BitterSweet
by KonoHaru
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V/Hujan di hari itu seperti telah menghapus kenangan buruk dalam hidupku dan membiarkanku menggantinya dengan kenangan manis/mind to RnR?


**BitterSweet**

 **Story © KonoHaru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Typos, Sad End, Alur terlalu maksa, dll.**

 **Prompt #21**

 **SasuSaku Fiction for AU**

 **.**

"For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V/Hujan di hari itu seperti telah menghapus kenangan buruk dalam hidupku dan membiarkanku menggantinya dengan kenangan manis."

 **.**

 ***memuat kutipan dan terinspirasi dari lagu If oleh Kana Nishino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur berhembus, menemani setiap langkah seorang pemuda dalam perjalan pulangnya. Dengan wajah datar dan tatapannya yang dingin, ia terus berjalan kedepan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan dari para siswi sekolahnya. Ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan pria terpopuler di sekolahnya. Sudah banyak wanita yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi ia tolak mentah-mentah. Meskipun kepribadiannya membuat para pria geram dan berkali-kali mematahkan hati para wanita, tapi _fans_ nya tetaplah banyak. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Tampan, pintar, murid teladan, kaya, ia mendekati sempurna. Bahkan hidupnya dipenuhi keberuntungan. Memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, ayah yang terkenal cerdas dan berwibawa, kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Benar-benar beruntung. Hanya saja, mungkin hari ini keberuntungannya sedang dipinjam? Sasuke hari ini terpaksa pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kemana mobil pribadi yang biasa ia pakai? Mobil itu sedang dipinjam kakaknya karena ada acara mendesak.

 **Flashback**

"Sasuke, aku pinjam mobilmu ya…" ucap sang Kakak sambil memegang sebuah kunci mobil.

"Memangnya kemana mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Mobilku rusak, sekarang sedang diperbaiki. Aku ada acara reuni SMA, apa kau tega membiarkan kakakmu tercinta ini berjalan kaki?" sang kakak yang bernama Itachi memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Kau kan bisa naik bus" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, bus itu sempit, panas, dan aku malas menunggu di halte bus. Bagaimana kalau pada saat aku menunggu, tiba-tiba ada banyak orang yang mengerumuniku dan meminta tanda tangan?" Itachi mulai beralasan.

"Siapa juga yang mau meminta tanda tanganmu? Kau cukup menyuruh anak TK menulis dan kau sudah bisa melihat tiruan tanda tanganmu" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke, ayolah pinjam ya…" pinta Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana aku kesekolah?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Kau kan bisa―"

"Jangan suruh aku naik bus" potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah kau akan kuantar, saat pulang nanti akan kujemput. Oke?" tawar sang kakak.

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah kakaknya itu. Sementara Itachi memasang wajah penuh harap. Sasuke sedikit menghela napasnya.

"Yasudah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk menjemputku" ucap Sasuke setelah memutuskan.

"Terimakasih, Sasukeeee. Kau memang adikku tersayang" Itachi langsung menyambar Sasuke dan memeluknya seperti seorang kakak yang baru bertemu adiknya setelah 5 tahun.

"Lepaskan aku Kak…" ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Hehehe… baiklah, jadi kau mau berangkat kapan?" Tanya Itachi setelah melepas Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya dan mengambil tas dari meja.

"Sekarang" jawabnya singkat.

 **End of Flashback**

Dan setelah itu ia berangkat dengan kakaknya, tetapi saat pulang Itachi belum datang. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggunya. 1 jam, 2 jam, hingga Sasuke bosan menunggunya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus. Tapi entah kenapa, bus yang biasa ia naiki tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia terpaksa berjalan kaki. Ia mulai menyusuri kota tempat tinggalnya. Tanpa mempedulikan orang lain, yang berada dipikirannya adalah berbagai macam kutukan untuk Itachi.

 _"Apa-apaan dia itu? Awas saja jika dia meminjam mobilku lagi…"_ batinnya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, kesialan Sasuke masih berlanjut. Perlahan hujan mulai turun dan memperburuk suasana. Awalnya ia masih terus berjalan, tetapi lama-kelamaan hujan menjadi semakin deras. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

 _"Ini semua gara-gara Itachi…"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Sambil berjalan cepat, ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah _café_ yang memiliki kursi panjang di halaman depannya. Ia segera menyeberang dan berjalan menuju _café_ itu. Di kursi itu, ada seorang gadis remaja dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Sasuke awalnya tidak peduli dan menghampirinya sekedar untuk berteduh.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ucapnya berusaha untuk sopan.

Tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah gadis itu. Ia sedikit melirik kearah sang gadis. Dengan wajah bingung, entah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melepas pandangannya. Ia memperhatikan tangan gadis itu. Bergetar.

 _"Apa dia kedinginan?"_ batin Sasuke.

Perlahan, air mata gadis itu menetes. Dan isakkannya pun samar-samar dapat terdengar. Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kau…kenapa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tetesan air hujan.

"Kalau kesedihan terus dipendam, itu akan semakin menyakitkan" ucapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menahan tangisnya. Ia sedikit menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu ia menghela napasnya.

"A-aku… baru saja kehilangan kakakku. Pagi tadi ia mengalami kecelakaan" ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

Sasuke terkejut. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Dia sangat menyayangiku… ia orang yang sangat baik… tapi mengapa ia…" lanjut gadis itu.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah berusaha memikirkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu kan?" tanya Sasuke asal.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

 _"Bodoh! Sekarang kau mau bilang apa lagi?"_ batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan terus tangisi dia…" lanjut Sasuke.

 _"Sekarang apa lagi? Kata-kataku semakin tidak nyambung…"_ batinnya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang salah tingkah. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat _cool_.

"Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu, ia pasti tak ingin melihat tangisan adiknya. Jika kau merelakan kepergiannya, mungkin ia akan tenang di alam sana. Dan kupikir juga… ia ingin melihatmu kembali tersenyum…" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

 _"Aaah, aku ini kenapa? Kata-kata macam apa itu? Kau pikir dia akan terpengaruh…"_ gerutu Sasuke pada dirinya.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam tak merespon.

 _"Ia pasti tak mengerti dengan kata-kata bodohmu… ini salahmu Sasuke…"_ batin Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dering telepon memecahkan suasana. Sasuke yang merasakan getaran dari _handphone_ nya segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas.

 _"Itachi? Oh, jadi dia meneleponku… Mau apa dia? Awas saja dia itu…"_ batin Sasuke kesal saat melihat nama kakaknya yang tertera di layar _handphone_ kesayangannya.

"Mau apa kau meneleponku?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

 **"Jangan galak begitu dong Sasu… Aku kan mau menjemputmu…"** ucap seseorang diseberang sana.

"Terlambat" Ucapnya singkat.

 **"Iya aku tahu… maaf… Tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi, jadi aku pulang terlambat. Sekarang aku sudah di sekolahmu. Kau dimana?"** tanya Itachi.

"Aku di _café_ tempat kak Sasori merayakan kelulusannya saat SMP dulu…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Gadis yang duduk disampingnya terkejut saat mendegar nama Sasori. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang menelepon. Manik _emeraldnya_ secara jelas menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Cepat jemput aku kesini sekarang. Aku kedinginan _Baka Aniki_!" omel Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Hey kau dengar tidak?" ucap Sasuke yang semakin kesal.

"O-oh ya, aku segera kesana" ucap Itachi yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

 _"Apa-apaan dia itu?"_ batin Sasuke seraya memasukkan _handphone_ nya kedalam tas.

Gadis disebelahnya segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menatap hujan yang membasahi kota. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan _café_ itu. Sasuke yang sudah tak asing lagi dengan mobil itu, segera beranjak. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah gadis yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

"Kalau begitu… aku duluan…" ucapnya singkat seraya meninggalkan gadis itu dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kau lama sekali…" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf maaf… tadi itu ada sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Jadi aku telat" ucap Itachi datar.

"Oh ya, tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu?" ucap Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan. Aku saja tidak mengenalnya" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Loh? Tapi bukannya dia memakai seragam sekolahmu?" ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan murid di sekolah"

Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan adiknya barusan.

"Kau belum berubah juga ya? Sebaiknya kau sedikit lebih peduli pada orang lain Sasuke…" nasihat Itachi

"Apa pentingnya?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"Kau ini… Masa kau mau begini terus? Teman tidak punya, pacar tidak punya, nanti kau menyesal loh… Setidaknya teman, meskipun satu juga tak masalah, asalkan dia adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya" ucap Itachi.

"Terserah kau saja…" ucap Sasuke tak peduli

"Loh kok jadi begitu? Kau ini Sasuke… Aku sedang menasihatimu tahu!" ucap Itachi yang mulai kesal.

"Aku tahu" ucap Sasuke santai

Itachi menghela napasnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menasihati adiknya, ia tak pernah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Dan adiknya itu bahkan tak pernah mendengarkannya. Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit, bahkan setelah tiga puluh menit keduanya saling membisu. Sasuke sibuk dengan bukunya sementara Itachi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, menyetir.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis sedang berjalan menyusuri kota. Hujan sudah mulai reda, orang-orang sudah kembali melanjutkan aktivitas di luar. Sang gadis hanya menatap datar suasana didepannya. Tujuannya kali ini hanya satu. Rumahnya. Ia menyusuri jalan besar maupun kecil hingga sampai dirumahnya. Rumah sederhana bercat putih dan cokelat. Halaman depannya dihiasi berbagai macam bunga-bunga. Dan dibingkai oleh pagar putih. Ia segera memasuki pekarangan rumah kesayangannya itu. Manik _emerald_ nya menatap taman di depan rumahnya. Kursi putih dan sebuah air mancur kecil dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Tempat itu memiliki kenangan indah dengan kakaknya. Dan sekarang ia kembali teringat berita kepergian kakak kesayangannya itu.

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus bersedih…"_ gumamnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

Ia segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima"

Ucapnya begitu sampai di rumah yang penuh kenangan indah itu.

"Okaeri" sebuah suara lembut menyambut kepulangan gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya sang gadis pada ibunya.

"Berjalan dengan lancar kok" ucap sang Ibu.

"Syukurlah… semoga kakak bisa tenang di alam sana. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut ke pemakaman" ucapnya.

"Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi Sakura? Tadi saat baru pulang sekolah, begitu melihat kakakmu kau langsung lari keluar dengan wajah yang sangat muram. Sekarang kau sepertinya sudah lebih baik" ucap sang Ibu.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itupun tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa terus menerus sedih kan? Aku tak ingin kakak ikut bersedih karena aku…" ucapnya berusaha menguatkan diri.

Ia segera meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sang Ibu tersenyum melihat sikap anaknya barusan.

"Syukurlah kalau ia sudah bisa tenang…"

Keesokan harinya, suasana sekolah KHS ramai seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua murid, istirahat. Kantin menjadi tempat tujuan paling ramai disaat seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ia lebih memilih tempat yang sepi seperti atap sekolah. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaannya, telah ada orang lain yang 'merebut' tempat itu darinya. Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang menatap datar sekolahan mereka dari atap. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung duduk bersandar di tembok dan membaca bukunya.

"Sasuke _-san_! Aku sudah menunggumu" ucap gadis itu setelah menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

"Kau…" ia menatap gadis itu dan berpikir.

"…Siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ahaha, yah wajar saja kau tidak mengenalku, kita baru bertemu kemarin. Aku Haruno Sakura, kemarin kita bertemu saat berteduh di _café"_ jelas gadis itu.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali membaca bukunya.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku ingin berterimakasih" ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke masih terus membaca bukunya seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan gadis yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kemarin…kata-katamu sudah menyadarkanku. Terimakasih banyak" ucap gadis itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke kembali melirik kearahnya, ia kemudian teringat perkataannya kemarin.

 _"Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu, ia pasti tak ingin melihat tangisan adiknya. Jika kau merelakan kepergiannya, mungkin ia akan tenang di alam sana. Dan kupikir juga… ia ingin melihatmu kembali tersenyum…"_

"Oh jadi yang itu ya…" ucap Sasuke datar.

 _"Eh tunggu… kata-kata itu?! Dia bisa terpengaruh dengan kata-kata anehku itu?! Kau memang hebat Sasuke…"_ batinnya bangga.

Sasuke malah membanggakan dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Sasuke _-san_? Ada yang lucu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunan nista nya itu.

"A-ah, tidak ada. Buku ini, ceritanya lucu" ucap Sasuke mengada-ada.

Padahal buku yang dibacanya berjudul 'Kesedihan Peperangan'. Sudah jelas itu bukan buku yang memiliki cerita lucu. Dari judulnya saja, sama sekali tidak ada unsur lucu nya. Untung saja Sakura tidak melihatnya. Kalau tidak, hancur sudah harga diri Sasuke yang sangat tinggi itu.

"O-oh begitu ya…" ucap Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi.

"Oh itu, kau kan terkenal. Semua siswi disini sudah pasti mengetahuimu Sasuke _-san_ " jelas Sakura.

"Dan selain itu… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" lanjut Sakura.

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Um… itu, kau kenal dengan kak Sasori?" tanyanya.

"Oh dia, ya tentu saja. Dia teman kakakku sejak kecil. Dia sering datang ke rumah jadi aku tahu" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokus.

"Teman sejak kecil? Jangan-jangan kakakmu adalah Itachi _-san_? Ya aku ingat, dia memiliki marga yang sama denganmu" ucap Sakura yang agak terkejut.

"Oh y-ya… dia kakakku" ucap Sasuke yang juga terkejut.

"Wah itu artinya kakak kita saling mengenal?" ucapnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Ya begitulah… tunggu dulu, kau bilang kemarin kalau kakakmu sudah meninggal?" ucap Sasuke mengingat-ingat.

"Y-ya, itu benar. Kakakku Sasori, kemarin terlibat sebuah kecelakaan saat mau menghadiri reuni SMA nya. Padahal sebelum berangkat ia begitu bersemangat mengenai acara itu…" ucap Sakura sedih.

"J-jadi kak Sasori sudah…"

Entah kenapa Sasuke ikut merasa sedih. Mungkin karena baginya Sasori sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri selain Itachi. Ia benar-benar dekat dengan Sasori sedari kecil. Bisa dibilang, Sasori adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Sasuke jadi teringat percakapan dengan kakaknya kemarin pagi.

 _"Sasuke, aku pinjam mobilmu ya…"_

 _"Memangnya kemana mobilmu?"_

 _"Mobilku rusak, sekarang sedang diperbaiki. Aku ada acara reuni SMA, apa kau tega membiarkan kakakmu tercinta ini berjalan kaki?"_

Dan ia juga teringat percakapan dengan kakaknya di mobil.

 _"Maaf maaf… tadi itu ada sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Jadi aku telat"_

Saat itu wajah Itachi tidak terlihat senang, padahal biasanya kalau ada acara reuni pasti ia sangat bahagia. Dan juga, ia agak lama merespon saat Sasuke menyebut nama 'Sasori'.

 _"Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud 'sesuatu yang tak terduga' adalah kecelakaan yang menimpa kak Sasori…"_ batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan memecah lamunan Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar bel segera beranjak menuju kelas.

"K-kalau begitu Sasuke _-san_ , aku ke kelas dulu. Setelah ini pelajaran Orochimaru _-sensei_ jadi aku tidak boleh telat" pamitnya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Ya…" ucap Sasuke pelan meskipun ia tahu kalau Sakura takkan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima. _Nii-san!_ " panggil Sasuke segera setelah ia sampai di rumah.

"Ada apa? Kau baru sampai sudah langsung berteriak-teriak"

Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV itu pun terheran dengan adiknya.

"Tentang kak Sasori… apa dia sudah…" Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Sudah apa?" tanya Itachi dengan santai meskipun terlihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Meninggal…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"O-oh, itu… ya begitulah. Jadi kau sudah tahu… Haha, ta-tapi tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, dia sudah tenang kok di alam sana…" ucap Itachi dengan tawaan palsunya.

"Kenapa…" Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

"Kemarin kau sedang emosi jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan itu denganmu"

Itachi mematikan TV dan menghampiri adiknya. Sasuke terlihat sedih mengetahui hal itu.

"Su-sudahlah, yang meninggal itu kan bukan kakak kandungmu…" ucap Itachi berusaha menghibur.

"Kau terlalu memendam perasaan sedihmu kak" sindir Sasuke seraya beranjak ke kamarnya.

Itachi hanya menatap punggung adiknya dengan tatapan lemas.

 _"Sasori…"_ batinnya sedih.

Tentu saja Itachi merasakan kesedihan yang melebihi Sasuke karena ia adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah membohongi diri sendiri dengan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya merenung di kamarnya. Ia teringat kenangan bersama dengan sahabat kakaknya itu.

 _"Sasuke, kau harus merubah sikapmu. Jangan jadi terlalu cuek"_ ucap Sasori dalam ingatan Sasuke.

 _"Apakah itu penting?"_ tanya Sasuke kecil dengan polos.

 _"Tentu saja, kau harus memiliki teman kan? Memangnya kau mau hidup sendirian di masa depan nanti?"_ tanya Sasori dengan senyumannya.

 _"Aku tidak sendirian… Aku kan punya Baka Aniki dan kak Sasori, lalu Ayah dan juga Ibu. Itu saja sudah cukup"_ balas Sasuke kecil.

 _"Maksudku kau juga harus punya teman. Itachi, Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san adalah keluargamu. Hidup ini tidak hanya diisi oleh keluarga saja…"_ ucap Sasori.

 _"Apakah aku harus punya banyak teman?"_ Sasuke kecil terlihat bingung.

 _"Tidak, satu saja sudah cukup. Asal ia bisa kau percaya dan kau andalkan"_ ucap Sasori menjelaskan.

 _"Kalau begitu aku sudah punya"_ ucap Sasuke kecil dengan riang.

 _"Siapa?"_ tanya Sasori bingung.

 _"Tentu saja, kak Sasori"_ Sasuke kecil tersenyum kepada Sasori.

Ingatan itu takkan pernah dilupakannya. Sekarang, ia telah kehilangan teman satu-satunya itu.

 _"Kau bilang satu saja cukup. Tapi sekarang kau sudah pergi dan aku tidak punya teman lagi. Apakah itu yang kau maksud cukup?"_

Sasuke bergumam kesal. Ia segera mengambil novel favorit nya dan membacanya untuk mengobati rasa kesalnya. Lama-kelamaan ia menutup bukunya karena mengantuk. Setelah meletakkan buku di meja, ia menarik selimutnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari cuaca dingin musim gugur. Tetapi di saat ingin tidur pun, ia kembali teringat perkataan Sasori.

 _"Aku saja? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"_ tanya Sasori untuk memastikan

 _"Ya aku yakin kok. Tadi katanya satu saja cukup. Iya kan?"_ Sasuke kecil malah bertanya kembali.

 _"Ya memang, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tetap bersikap seperti itu. Kalau begitu terus, orang yang dekat denganmu mungkin tidak akan bertambah karena kau tak pernah menerima mereka saat mereka mendekatimu"_ jelas Sasori.

 _"Aku merasa tidak cocok dengan mereka jadi untuk apa bermain dengan mereka?"_ ucap Sasuke sambil terus memainkan boneka _tyrannosaurus rex_ kesayangannya itu.

 _"Kalau begitu saat dewasa nanti, kau akan membutuhkan yang lain selain teman"_ balas Sasori.

 _"Apa lagi?"_ tanya Sasuke bingung.

 _"Kekasih"_ ucap Sasori singkat.

 _"Itu kan masih lama…"_ Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pembahasan kali ini dan lebih memilih bermain.

 _"Tapi kalau sifatmu tidak berubah dari sekarang, sampai dewasa nanti kau akan tetap begini. Kalau kau terus menolak orang lain, bagaimana mau punya istri?"_ tanya Sasori _sweatdrop_.

 _"Kalau begitu tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa"_ ucap Sasuke santai.

 _"Kau ini… lama-lama kau akan kujodohkan dengan adikku. Hahaha"_ ledek Sasori diiringi tawaan kecil.

Blush. Pipi Sasuke merona mengingat perkataan Sasori. Ia mengutuk ingatannya yang malah mengingatkannya akan bagian seperti itu.

 _"Dia itu suka mengada-ada…"_ batin Sasuke.

 _"Tunggu dulu… Itu artinya, kalau dia mau menjodohkanku dengan adiknya berarti adik yang dimaksud adalah…"_

Sasuke langsung teringat gadis yang ditemui nya kemarin. Kini pipi Sasuke semakin merona. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Seketika ia bahkan membayangkan dirinya dan gadis itu ada dalam acara pernikahan dan memakai gaun pengantin. Lalu ia bahkan memikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

 _"Hei! Apa-apaan pikiranku ini? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi …"_

Ia berusaha mengusir pikiran nistanya itu dengan memejamkan matanya dan melakukan perjalanan ke alam mimpi. Berdoa saja agar dia tidak memimpikan hal yang lebih nista dibandingkan tadi.

Di waktu yang sama, di sebuah rumah sederhana namun penuh kehangatan, Sakura sedang termenung memikirkan kakaknya yang telah pergi ke alam lain.

" _Nii-san,_ bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau bahagia?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali teringat perkataan Sasuke kemarin.

 _"Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu, ia pasti tak ingin melihat tangisan adiknya. Jika kau merelakan kepergiannya, mungkin ia akan tenang di alam sana. Dan kupikir juga… ia ingin melihatmu kembali tersenyum…"_

Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Ternyata dugaannya tentang Sasuke itu benar. Dulu ia merupakan _fans_ Sasuke. Tapi Karin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu orangnya cuek dan tak peduli.

 _"Mana mungkin ia mau peduli pada gadis seperti mu? Memangnya kau siapa? Punya apa? Tidak usah terlalu berharap. Hahaha…"_ ucap Karin diselingi tawa dalam ingatan Sakura.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura jadi agak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Karin. Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin, ia senang karena ternyata Sasuke itu tidak seperti yang Karin katakan. Mungkin ia memang cuek dan pendiam, tapi dia itu orang yang peduli. Itulah pendapat Sakura tentangnya. Dan karena kejadian itu juga, perasaan Sakura terhadapnya telah berubah.

 _"Nii-san, sepertinya aku telah menemukan cinta pertamaku"_ batin Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada jam istirahat, seperti biasanya Sasuke membawa _bento_ dan buku kesayangannya itu menuju atap. Saat ia membuka pintu, angin musim gugur menerpa surai hitamnya. Mata _onyx_ nya memandang lokasi favoritnya itu.

 _"Jadi hari ini, dia tidak ada disini…"_ batinnya.

Namun seketika, ia menggubris pikirannya barusan.

 _"Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?"_

Ia segera menutup kembali pintunya, dan duduk bersender di dinding. Ia membuka kotak _bento_ yang ia bawa dan kemudian segera menyantap _bento_ nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka tetapi Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Hingga sebuah suara berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Sasuke _-san_ , boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya sang pemilik suara.

Sasuke memang terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi tentu saja ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan gayanya yang _cool_.

"Hn" ia menjawab dengan jawaban ambigu.

Seperti biasanya, ia bersikap cuek kepada siapapun yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya.

"Terimakasih" jawab Sakura, si pemilik suara yang seakan mengerti jawaban ambigu Sasuke tadi.

Sakura duduk bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia kemudian mulai memakan _bento_ nya. Sasuke sedikit melirik kearahnya tapi kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke buku kesayangannya.

"Apa kau sering kesini?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara untuk memecah keadaan. Tetapi Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban 'Hn' miliknya. Merasa tidak puas, ia mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang lain.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian ya?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang"

"Apakah kau tidak pandai bersosialisasi?"

"Bagaimana saat di rumah, apakah temanmu banyak?"

"Oh ya, sepertinya kau suka sekali buku itu"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan Sakura lontarkan, tapi tetap saja ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke untuk pertanyaan terakhir.

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena mendapat respon yang sama sejak tadi. Tapi ia masih belum menyerah, ia masih terus berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke berbicara.

"Lalu, apakah ka―"

"Tidak baik kalau kau makan sambil berbicara"

Oke kali ini dia sukses mendapat respon yang berbeda. Tapi itu bukanlah respon yang Sakura inginkan. Tapi karena perkataan Sasuke tadi berhasil membuatnya _skakmat_ , maka ia menghentikan usahanya itu. Mungkin usahanya hari ini tidak berhasil. Tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja, ia akan kembali melancarkan aksinya itu di kesempatan yang lain. Ya, itu janjinya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, semenjak hari itu Sakura sering mengiriminya _e-mail_. Entah darimana Sakura mendapatkan alamat emailnya, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah _handphone_ kak Sasori. Sakura juga selalu mendekati Sasuke. Mengajaknya bicara, curhat, dan bahkan mengajaknya pergi. Meskipun ditolak oleh ia tak pernah menyerah, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai kesal dengan semua itu. Dan Sakura bertingkah seakan-akan ia adalah teman dekat Sasuke. Sakura kini memanggilnya dengan _suffix -kun_. Bahkan, meskipun Sasuke tidak langsung pulang dan memilih pergi ke atap sekolah, Sakura tetap mengikutinya meskipun hari sudah mulai sore. Rasanya seperti ketenangannya selama ini direbut begitu saja.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa mau mu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu bicara" ucapnya santai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap mengajakmu bicara" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia sedikit melirik kearah Sakura. Ia bisa melihat senyuman yang selalu terukir di wajah manisnya itu. Tunggu, apakah Sasuke baru saja berpikir bahwa ia memilik wajah yang manis? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Kau, bukankah kau sudah kehilangan kakakmu, mengapa kau selalu terlihat senang? Keadaan yang sangat berbeda dari saat pertama kali kita berbicara" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin bersedih selamanya. Lagipula kau yang bilang bukan, kalau kakakku pasti akan lebih senang jika aku bahagia. Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin mengecewakan kakakku" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sangat ingin mengajakku bicara? Apa itu ada hubungannya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja ada. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kalau kau mau berterimakasih, berikan aku ketenangan. Aku tidak suka orang yang berisik" ucap Sasuke asal.

"Meskipun begitu, meskipun kau membenciku, aku tak ingin melihatmu kesepian. Setiap hari kau hanya duduk sendirian diatap dan membaca buku. Di kelas kau hanya sibuk sendiri dengan bukumu saat tidak ada guru, dan jika ada kerja kelompok kau bahkan hanya bicara seperlunya dan kemudian kembali membaca bukumu itu. Suram sekali…" sindir Sakura.

"Apa katamu?"

Sasuke merasa geram dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi. Enak saja dia mengatai nya suram.

"Buku ini menarik tahu" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Itu alasan, berbulan-bulan kau selalu membaca buku itu. Aku yakin kau sudah membacanya sampai tamat. Bahkan anak SD yang baru bisa membaca sekalipun, jika dibaca di setiap saat senggang pasti sudah menamatkannya sejak lama. Itu hanya alasanmu untuk mencari kesibukkan di saat bersama dengan orang lain kan? Kau harus merubah kebiasaan suram milikmu itu" omel Sakura.

"Itukan bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke seenaknya.

"Itu urusanku" balas Sakura.

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Urusanku"

"Bukan"

"Itu urusanku, karena―" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlihat bingung untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Karena apa?" ucap Sasuke bingung

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Kalau begitu ini bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu urusanku karena aku peduli" balas Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau peduli?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, itu karena kata-katamu yang sudah menyadarkanku dan…" Sakura kembali terlihat bingung.

"Dan apa? Oh ayolah, aku tidak waktu untuk jawaban yang menggantung" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja?" Sakura malah bertanya.

"Ya karena kalau aku meninggalkanmu, kau pasti akan mengejarku. Kalau tidak hari ini mungkin besok, kalau bukan besok mungkin lusa, dan seterusnya begitu. Dan masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Jadi untuk apa kau peduli?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Karena kata-katamu dan…" Sakura kembali menggantungkannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dan apa?" ucap Sasuke mulai geram.

"Dan karena aku…" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hei, kalau kau diajak bicara lihat mata lawan bicaramu" protes Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tetap menatap arah lain. Apa saja itu asalkan selain Sasuke.

"Hah terserahlah. Jadi karena kau apa?" Sasuke pun mulai lelah menanyakannya terus.

Ia merasa Sakura mulai bersikap aneh.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Hanya menjawab saja lama sekali" Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau berhenti mengikutiku kemanapun karena kau tidak memiliki alasan" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri perdebatan.

Sakura hanya tertunduk diam. Setelah itu Sasuke segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Sakura di atap sekolah. Tetapi saat ia baru saja ingin membuka pintu, Sakura berdiri dan berteriak.

"Dan karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tak ingin kau selalu sendirian seperti itu. Jadi, meskipun kau akan membenciku aku akan tetap mengejarmu" ucap Sakura dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke terkejut, dan kali ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Padahal ia sudah sering menerima pernyataan cinta. Tapi ia tak pernah terkejut seperti ini. Apalagi sampai terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia terkejut.

"K-kau, bercanda kan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak! Aku serius" ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu, bahkan sering juga aku menyindirmu dengan kata-kata kasar. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk meny―"

"Aku punya!" potong Sakura.

"Awalnya aku hanya sekedar mengagumi kata-katamu saja. Dan tujuan awalku untuk mengajakmu bicara memang hanya untuk berterimakasih. Tapi semakin sering aku mendekatimu, semakin banyak yang kumengerti." Ucap Sakura

"Apa yang kau mengerti?"

" Sifatmu. Kau memang terlihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya kau peduli. Hanya saja kau menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti saat seseorang dari kelas kita yang terjatuh dari tangga sehingga kakinya terluka, kau memang tidak menolongnya meskipun kejadiannya di depan matamu. Tapi setelah itu kau langsung melaporkannya ke UKS sehingga ia bisa ditolong. Meskipun sebenarnya itu agak aneh, tapi saat orang itu membencimu karena berpikir bahwa kau tak melakukan apapun tapi kau tidak membencinya untuk hal itu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli saat dia dan gengnya sepakat untuk memusuhimu. Sifat tidak pedulimu itu yang membuatku menyukaimu. Kau menyampaikan kepedulianmu dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dan perbedaanmu itulah yang membuatmu…spesial"

Sakura kembali merona saat mengatakan kata yang terakhir.

"Dan saat pertama kali kita berbicara, padahal kau tidak mengenalku tapi kau berusaha menghiburku, itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi membelakangi Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Cukup lama ia terdiam, sampai ia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kau, tentang hal itu… sebaiknya kau lupakan saja" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

Tatapan itu berbeda dari biasanya. Meskipun Sasuke orang yang cuek, tapi ia tak pernah memberi tatapan sedingin itu. Ini untuk pertama kali nya ia diberi tatapan seperti itu sehingga wajar saja kalau ia terkejut. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

 _"Apakah aku salah bicara?"_

 _"Pasti itu karena ia tidak menyukaiku makanya ia merespon seperti itu…"_

 _"Apakah sikapku yang sok dekat dengannya ini sudah keterlaluan?"_

 _"Tapi… aku hanya berusaha menjadi temannya. Aku ingat bahwa kakak pernah menceritakan tentangnya padaku. Kakak bilang dia adalah orang yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Karena mengetahui hal itulah aku ingin menolongnya… tapi mungkin caraku ini salah?"_

Sakura terus memikirkan kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai menetes dari manik _emerald_ nya itu. Dan penderitaannya pun dimulai, di bawah langit senja pada musim gugur.

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sikap Sasuke padanya menjadi lebih dingin dan benar-benar tak peduli. Ia menjadi semakin sulit untuk mendekati Sasuke. Selain karena masih merasa agak canggung, Sasuke juga berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. Dan sampailah ia pada hari ini, hari dimana Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Ini sudah lebih dari 1 minggu. Sakura sangat bingung. Berkali-kali ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ tapi tidak kunjung mendapatkan balasan.

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ batin Sakura bingung.

Tiba-tiba layar _handphone_ nya menyala. Sakura sangat gembira saat melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar _handphone_ miliknya.

 _"Akhirnya ia membalas e-mailku"_ ucap Sakura girang.

Tapi balasannya tidak sesuai dengan yang Sakura inginkan.

"Mulai hari ini aku sudah keluar dari sekolah, aku akan pindah ke Amerika"

Begitulah kira-kira, bunyi _e-mail_ dari Sasuke. Sakura sangat kecewa melihat balasan dari Sasuke itu. Ia tidak percaya dan bahkan menanyakan pada Sasuke apakah ia serius. Tapi _e-mailnya_ kembali tak dijawab. Ia benar-benar bingung, keesokan harinya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tahu alamatnya dari memo di _handphone_ Sasori.

 _"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak serius kan?"_ batinnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Sesampainya di tujuan, rumah itu terlihat sepi. Berkali-kali ia menekan bel tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam di sana tapi tak ada respon. Padahal ia sudah yakin bahwa ini benar-benar rumah Sasuke seperti yang tertera di alamat.

"Apa kau mencari keluarga Uchiha?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan tinggal di sebelah rumah Sasuke.

"Ya, ini benar rumah mereka kan?" ucap Sakura untuk memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Tapi mereka sudah pergi tadi malam. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Amerika" ucap wanita itu.

"O-oh, begitu ya. Terimakasih banyak sudah memberitahuku" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Akhirnya Sakura kembali kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menatap kota dengan lesu. Sesekali air matanya menetes.

 _"Mengapa ia tiba-tiba pergi?"_

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

 _"Apakah ini salahku?"_

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setahun setelah kematian Sasori, yang berarti juga hampir 1 tahun ia mengenal Sasuke. Yah kenal, bukan hanya tahu. Pada hari itu ditanggal yang sama, hal baik dan hal buruk terjadi. Tapi semenjak _e-mail_ terakhir darinya itu, ia tak bisa menghubungi Sasuke sama sekali. _E-mail_ tak terkirim, telepon yang tidak bisa tersambung, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya semua ini. Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Dan mengapa ia tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali? Apa dia mengganti _handphone_ nya karena ia berada di Negara lain? Meskipun begitu Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk terus menelepon Sasuke. Mungkin saja ia beruntung dan teleponnya diangkat. Dan benar dugaannya, kali ini teleponnya bisa tersambung. Dan bukan hanya itu, bahkan terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Halo?" ucap suara itu.

"Halo, Sasuke _-kun_?! Ini sudah lama sekali" ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu se―"

"Sakura?" potong suara itu.

Sakura akhirnya menyadari itu. Suara itu, bukan suara Sasuke. Memang mirip, tapi Sakura masih bisa mengetahui perbedaannya.

"K-kau… bukan Sasuke _-kun_?" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Yah, aku kakaknya. Itachi" ucap suara itu.

"Eh? A-apa? K-kau kak Itachi teman kakakku?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Ya tepat sekali" balas Itachi.

"Ano… Sasuke _-kun_ dimana? Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?" ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa" ucap Itachi.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau datang kemari. Kami sudah kembali dari Amerika sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sekarang kami ada di rumah lama kami. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan padamu. Kau tahu alamat kami kan?" lanjut Itachi.

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku segera kesana" ucap Sakura seraya menutup teleponnya.

Ia segera berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan pergi. Kali ini ia benar-benar penuh harap. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa bertemu kembali, dengan cinta pertamanya, dengan Sasuke. Selama perjalanan, ia kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengannya lagi, meskipun ia tidak dipedulikan, meskipun Sasuke tetap bersikap dingin padanya, meskipun begitu, ia tetap ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh"

Sakura terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Tampak Itachi telah berdiri menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara di taman"

Itachi mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di taman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Yah, aku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar hal yang ingin kusampaikan…" ucap Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Pada awalnya Sasuke juga tidak ingin kau mengetahui ini, tapi kupikir kau lebih baik tahu" lanjutnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Wajah Itachi tidak terlihat gembira. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk terlihat seperti itu, tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kemuraman di wajahnya.

"Ada hal penting tentang Sasuke. Setelah kubujuk, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahumu, tapi karena tidak sempat jadi akulah yang menyampaikan…" jelas Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak sempat? Dia sibuk atau bagaimana?" ucap Sakura yang merasa bahwa ini bukanlah hal baik.

"Ya, dia tidak punya waktu. Jadi dia menulis sebuah surat untukmu"

Itachi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura segera menerima surat itu. Tetapi pada saat ia mau membukanya, tangan Itachi menahannya.

"Sebaiknya sebelum kau baca itu, kau dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Itachi dengan nada serius.

Sakura hanya mentap Itachi dengan tatapan penasarannya.

"Sebenarnya sih semuanya sudah dijelaskan di dalam surat itu, jadi aku hanya mau memberitahu mu satu hal. Sasuke itu, dia…"

Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sedih.

"Dia… sudah pergi menyusul kakakmu" ucap Itachi dengan nada sendu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, pupilnya sempat mengecil mendengar hal itu. Bahkan perlahan air mata menetes dari manik _emerald_ nya.

"A-apa masudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" ucap Sakura berpura-pura.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku sudah bilang kalau dia tidak punya waktu lagi. Bahkan meskipun itu besok, minggu depan, atau kapanpun, ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk siapapun. Ia sudah pergi…" ucap Itachi yang bahkan ikut meneteskan air mata.

Melihat reaksi Itachi yang seperti itu, Sakura tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Meskipun otaknya tidak mempercayainya, tapi reaksi Itachi membuktikan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Dan untuk meyakinkan, Itachi mengajak Sakura ke pemakaman.

"Ini… sudah jelaskan? Kami kembali 2 hari yang lalu untuk ini…" ucap Itachi lemas.

"Kami pergi ke New York juga untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi, tapi…" Itachi menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya ia dapat menemuinya, cinta pertamanya itu. Kini ia telah beristirahat dengan tenang. Batu yang terukir nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sudah cukup membuktikannya. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, kembali ia mengingat kata-kata Sasuke.

 _"Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu, ia pasti tak ingin melihat tangisan adiknya. Jika kau merelakan kepergiannya, mungkin ia akan tenang di alam sana. Dan kupikir juga… ia ingin melihatmu kembali tersenyum…"_

Apakah Sasuke juga tak ingin ia menangis? Apakah Sasuke ingin melihat senyumannya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Itachi pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sekarang, bacalah surat itu. Itu ditulis Sasuke sehari sebelum ia pergi. Semua hal yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu ada disitu" ucap Itachi.

Sakura pun membuka surat itu. Ia membaca setiap kata dan memahami maksud dari setiap kalimatnya. Air matanya pun terus mengalir saat membaca surat itu. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Setiap kalimat di surat itu, merupakan apa yang selama ini Sasuke pikirkan. Sakura selama ini merasa bahwa ia tahu banyak hal mengenai Sasuke. Ternyata ia salah besar. Ia bahkan tak menduga setiap hal dalam surat itu.

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura_

 _Maaf, aku tak bisa menyampaikannya padamu secara langsung. Bahkan mungkin saat kau baca ini, kau sudah tak bisa menemuiku lagi. Maafkan aku juga karena pergi begitu saja. Mungkin aku meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Aku telah menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu. Pada awalnya aku memutuskan untuk menutup rahasia ini selamanya darimu, tapi kakakku bilang kalau itu akan semakin menyakitkan untukmu. Karena itulah aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal? Saat kita pertama kali berbicara satu-sama lain._

 _Hari itu adalah hari yang tak dapat kulupakan, hari yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagiku. Hari itu mobilku dipinjam oleh Itachi dan dia tidak menjemputku, sehingga aku harus pulang naik bus. Tapi bus yang biasa kunaiki tidak kunjung datang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Lalu ditengah jalan, hujan turun dengan deras sehingga aku harus berteduh. Dan disanalah aku bertemu denganmu. Di depan café yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi kakak kita. Dan kupikir karena begitu juga bagi adiknya kan? Awalnya mungkin aku tak peduli. Aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan mereka, karena itulah aku menutup diriku. Tapi kau menunjukkan padaku untuk tidak takut akan hal itu, kau bahkan mencoba membuka jati diriku yang telah kututup sejak lama. Karenamu lah aku bisa mengerti, bahwa saat kau memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan orang lain, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu ada di hatimu. Sejak itulah aku mulai menerima hubungan dari orang lain._

 _Sampai tiba saatnya aku jatuh sakit dan harus masuk rumah sakit. Memang tak perlu menginap, tapi laporan dari dokter benar-benar mengejutkan. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku telah mengidap penyakit kanker sejak kecil. Hanya saja selama ini saat aku sakit, keluargaku berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah penyakit ringan dan tak memeriksakannya ke dokter. Kupikir meskipun aku mengidap penyakit ganas itu, aku masih memiliki harapan. Tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa usiaku takkan lama lagi. Tentu saja itu menyakitkan untukku. Mengapa harus disaat aku sudah bisa menerima orang lain, malahan aku yang tak memiliki waktu lagi? Sekarang aku mengerti dengan peringatan kak Sasori dulu. Ia bilang kalau aku tak merubah sikapku sejak kecil, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesal. Dan itu benar._

 _Selain itu aku memiliki hal lain yang aku sesali, dan aku baru menyadari nya sekarang, saat aku menulis surat ini. Penyakitku itu membuatku menutup diriku sekali lagi. Aku tak ingin membuat hubungan dengan orang lain lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Karena itulah, pada saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku bilang padamu agar kau melupakannya saja. Sebenarnya aku senang, sangat senang. Jika saja penyakit ini tidak ada, mungkin reaksi ku hari itu akan berbeda. Padahal selama ini kau yang selalu mengisi kekosongan di hatiku. Kau berusaha berteman denganku meskipun aku menutup diri. Sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu, membuatku menyukaimu. Oh bukan, aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu. Ya sangat. Jangan terkejut, hal ini memang selalu kusembunyikan. Tapi aku tak ingin membalas perasaanmu dan kemudian meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena penyakit ini. Aku tak ingin kau sedih karena aku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang benar begitu bukan? Karena itulah aku ingin kau melupakanku, dan suatu saat nanti saat kau mendengar berita bahwa aku sudah pergi, kau bisa merespon dengan tenang. Akan lebih baik kalau kau membenciku, karena dengan begitu kau akan senang saat aku pergi. Itu sebabnya setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku bersikap kejam padamu. Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa memutuskan sebuah ikatan itu tidak semudah memutuskan benang._

 _Aku tahu kalau biasanya aku tak mungkin banyak bicara seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikannya padamu. Kalau kau percaya, aku akan selalu di dekatmu. Meskipun aku sudah tidak ada, tapi kenangan kita bersama akan selalu ada. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Jika saja saat itu kakak menjemputku, mungkin aku takkan pulang terlambat dan bisa bertemu denganmu. Jika bus yang biasa kunaiki itu datang, aku tak mungkin berbicara denganmu. Jika pada hari itu hujan tidak turun, mungkin aku hanya akan berjalan melewatimu. Jika saja ada sedikit perbedaan pada hari itu, mungkin masa depan kita juga akan sangat berbeda. Mungkin ini adalah takdir. Maaf jika surat ini terlalu panjang, tapi masih ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali, maukah kau menungguku? Di tempat yang sama dan di hari yang sama. Aku rela kalau aku harus tertimpa berbagai macam kesialan. Jika itu dapat membuatku bertemu denganmu, dibawah hujan pada hari itu, aku akan sangat senang. Karena itulah, tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan datang._

 _New York, 21 September_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

Setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke, kini ia mengerti. Sasuke berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanya, karena itulah ia bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang Sakura mencoba menguatkan perasaannya, dan merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya, itu adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Untung saja ada Itachi yang menghiburnya. Sekarang ia disini, duduk di bangku tempat pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Sasuke.

 _"Tempat yang penuh kenangan"_ batinnya.

Hujan yang turun semakin mengingatkannya pada hari itu. Bahkan saking terlarutnya ia pada lamunannya, ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap suara itu menyadarkannya.

Sakura mendongak kearah asal suara. Ia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sakura. Ia menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan terkejut. Perlahan ia meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"A-ada apa?" ucap sang pemuda itu panik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya cepat seraya menyeka air matanya.

Pemuda itupun duduk disebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kesedihan terus dipendam, itu akan semakin menyakitkan" ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya ingat pada Sasuke. Wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, suaranya, mereka sangat mirip. Dan sekarang kata-katanya? Hanya saja pemuda itu bersikap jauh lebih lembut daripada Sasuke. Hal itulah yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukan Sasuke. Lalu siapa dia? Sasuke yang lain? Apakah ini takdir?

"Aku baru saja… kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagiku…" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Begitu ya, pasti menyakitkan, tapi aku yakin di alam sana pasti ia ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan hidup bahagia" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman hangat.

 _"Karena itulah, tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan datang"_

Sakura seakan bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum dengan tulus.

 _"Sasuke-kun… akankah kenangan kita bersama terulang kembali? Tapi dengan akhir yang lebih bahagia? Ya, aku yakin begitu. Kenangan bersamamu, di bawah hujan pada hari itu…"_

~The End~

 **Author's note:**

Sepertinya alurnya agak maksa XD Maafkan author kalo di fic ini masih banyak kesalahan :'( Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca fic ini. Dan untuk para panitia, semangaaat ^^ Buat S-Savers lainnya ayo ikut ramaikan event ini '-' Akhir kata, thanks and mind to review?

Sign,

KonoHaru


End file.
